<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 Day 9 “For the Greater Good” by sherlockwhomentalist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935156">Whumptober 2020 Day 9 “For the Greater Good”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist'>sherlockwhomentalist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce &amp; Hulk Interaction, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Hulk (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwhomentalist/pseuds/sherlockwhomentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Betty for today’s Whumptober!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Betty Ross, Bruce Banner &amp; Hulk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 Day 9 “For the Greater Good”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce finished his calculations, shooting an excited smile at Betty. She gave him a smile back and raced to a different panel to punch in a few numbers. With a nod, they clicked a button simultaneously and stood back to watch the machine in the center of their lab.</p><p>An alarm blared and red lights flashed, filling the room with an air of panic. Bruce instinctively grabbed for Betty’s arm and pulled her to his side. The voice in his head, or Hulk, was bugging Bruce to let him out.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Bruce called out as guards ran past the lab. There was no reply. His leg began to shake slightly, and Bruce forced it to still.</p><p>One guard popped in, a gun at the ready. He eyed Bruce suspiciously before responding.</p><p>“There’s been an attack on the base. Get somewhere safe.” The guard nodded to Betty before racing off.</p><p>Instead of running off, Betty went to a different console and brought up some security footage. The soldiers lined up in some sort of formation in the halls and gunfire ensued.</p><p>There was a commotion at the door and Bruce spun around to see an armoured man standing there with a smirk on his face.</p><p>“You’re coming with us,” the man said, cocking his military-grade gun.</p><p>Bruce stood in front of Betty, blocking her from the stranger. The man at the door nonchalantly stepped closer, his gun loose in his hands. </p><p>“Move,” he demanded, gripping the gun slightly tighter.</p><p>“You want nothing from her. Leave her alone,” Bruce said, keeping Betty behind him.</p><p>“I said, move.” He pointed the gun at Bruce, holding the scope to his eye. </p><p>The shaking in his foot intensified and began to spread through his whole body. Heat began to radiate through his body. It made his skin itch and he began to scratch at his arm. He felt himself growing, his bones aching and stretching. His clothes tightened as his body expanded, his veins bulging out of his skin and turning green. </p><p>The man wavered slightly, but then held firm to his gun, letting the barrel travel up with Bruce’s elevating head. </p><p>Bruce lost control as his features morphed, green skin tightened along his muscles as he felt every inch of his body solidify. Soon he was distanced from his body as if he were watching a movie of his own life.</p><p>Hulk felt a boiling in his blood. No one threatens Betty! he thought angrily, taking a pace forwards. The man dropped the gun to his side, fear showing in his eyes. Hulk looked at the weapon at the man’s side and snarled. A roar escaped his lips, causing the man to run out of the room, skidding on the slick floor in his eagerness to escape.</p><p>Hulk chased after him, the walls big enough so that his arms didn’t dent or scrape the sides. He grasped the man by his torso, the man squirming and yelling in a desperate attempt to escape. Hulk held the man to his face, a growl rumbling in his throat. He roared in the man’s face, causing saliva to splatter over his clothes. </p><p>Disgust darkened the man’s face, distracting him from the earlier fear. Hulk grinned and dragged the man to an empty room and shut him in. Before he shut the door, he took the gun from the man and snapped it in half. </p><p>With the help of the rest of the soldiers on the base, Hulk was able to drive the rest of the enemies away. A few useless gunshots bouncing off of his skin quickly made them realize they didn’t stand a chance. They scurried off, leaving only injured men on both sides.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed today’s prompt!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>